


The Court Case

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: Here is the current court case outline for one of my Kik Chats. It's gonna be updated as we continue with it. Main Characters are Lance and obviously Keith. Background characters/main villains are Shiro and James. This takes place between arriving back on Earth and going back into space. Basically an AU as if they spent more than a couple months on earth. More like...two years on Earth. Takes place, on and off the Garrison's Atlas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance have been going through a "rough" patch. Shiro has been against their relationship from the very beginning, and once discovering that Lance wasn't there to help Keith up when he fell...Anger, jealousy, betrayal. Leading...to Lance being thrown in jail, Keith being claimed by a new alpha...Shiro himself. Shiro trying to "protect" Keith, unknowingly that Keith still loves Lance with all his heart, and is only being forced to pretend to protect Lance.. It's...complicated. But here's the court case! 
> 
> Keys: Keith is forced into a wheelchair due to non lance related injuries.

It was almost an hour gone by since the medic had left, that someone knocks at the door. Tapping not so patiently on the floor outside of Shiro's room, knowing fully well that Shiro was not inside. 

Keith put himself into his wheelchair, and went to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?..." He said moving himself a bit so he could see who it was. 

Pidge was on the other side. "Keith..! We need to talk. It's about the case. I think I found a way to prove that this is all a big misunderstanding.., but I need you to come with me to tell the Judges. My dad's in the office, I've got all the footage, and we're going to be doing a mini mock trial to see if we can dismiss the case now..!" She says a little urgently. 

Keith moves the door open more. "I can't move that fast, but if you push me then yes! Let's go! Now now! Before Shiro comes!" 

Pidge nodded quickly, moving out of the way for Keith to leave the room. "Not a problem! I'm sure that with the previous footage of you two, we can make the Judges see!" She says urgently, moving to quickly push Keith down towards the elevator and ride down to the floor they were to all be meeting at. 

Keith smiled. "Lance is going to be free..we can be a family... he's going to be able to be a father! Pidge I love you so much, thank you thank you!" 

Pidge flushed lightly rushing to the elevator, hitting the button. "N-no problem. I just really hate that Shiro's being treated like a damn perfect dude. He's wrong....you guys love each other..and while yea...what Lance did was messed up, he didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident..! So..Let's just get this over with..!" She says as they rode the elevator down, a little urgent, knowing fully well the judges were waiting. 

Keith nodded as he smiled happily. "Shiro's been hurting lance...Do you think we can get him in trouble for that too,?" 

Pidge's eyes narrowed. "..Hurting him..? I mean, yea..definitely..You're not supposed to hurt anyone regardless of their status in the prisons..." She says seeming a bit annoyed. 

"Good...I want him to pay for hurting Lance..." Keith says, crossing him arms. 

Pidge nods a little as the elevator doors open, quickly pushing Keith down the hall "Look we don't really have much time, but we really should be able to at least get him out and freed.." She says giving a firm nod. She pushed continuing on to the meeting room where everyone was waiting in. Professor Holt was tapping away at a screen projected from his table, the two people designated as judges for the mock trial, one ..really just being an adviser to keep the statements for what was occurring during the trial. There was a decently large screen and projector set up. There was already video stream running on the screen. It was simply an empty shot of the original dorm room that Lance was given when they first arrived back on Earth... where the Garrison had given them to stay until they were needed back. 

Keith panted as they reached the room, having pushed himself as best he could along with Pidge as they arrived. "I'm here, I'm here! ..we would've come faster but I'm..well yea.." He says averting his eyes. 

Pidge was panting softly as well, worried and a little out of breath. Samuel was locking in the videos and setting up the timings that Pidge had given him. He too seemed worried. The head judge spoke up. "Good, we can start then.." He says as Pidge pushed Keith over to the table where her dad was standing, giving a nod to her father. 

Samuel nodded, giving a firm smile to the judges. "Today, is a mock trial of the case between Keith Kogane..and Lance McClain. Now as we have been discussing, we have evidence to show that is part in proving that what Lance did, ...was in fact..not rape." He paused. "Along..with testimony as further evidence to enter, in hopes of this case getting thrown out and both victims...freed." He announces, simply to clarify what his goal was to not only the judge..but to the associate judge, and recording person. He remain'd seriously, knowing what importance this was to both Keith, but also Lance and Pidge. Being the highest ranking officer ..this was very important for him to do.

Keith bit his lip. "we..we have recordings..of...um well sex.. and it's proof to show that it was consensual. There were just a lot of accidents, since I'm very clumsy.." he said looking at Pidge. 

Pidge nodded. "If you will take all of our gathered evidence into account, you will clearly understand the nature of this relationship, and how what Lance did was not intentional in any sense of the word." She says, cue-ing her father to begin showing the clips. The first of the few they'd gathered. First showing just after Shiro's initial threat to kill Lance if he were to get Keith pregnant. Lance being reluctant to having sex, and Keith pushing him away in a fit of anger, and hiding in the bathroom, Lance then resorting to waiting outside his door. They then fast forwarded the footage to the second incident they'd managed to capture, showing Lance and Keith kissing, ..the time Lance had to make Keith take the medication that he refused to, ..the birth control pills along with some pain medication for the injuries he'd sustained while in a previous relationship. Lance..being on the forced side in this instance, having forced Keith to taking the pills without consent, resulting in being pushed away. The footage clearly displayed the reaction of Lance, and Keith, revealing Lance's pure fear...and Keith's rage. Pidge averted her eyes a bit, as the footage continued. 

Keith teared up as he watched, he cried quietly hiding his face. He didn't want to see it. He couldn't...He didn't want to see everything that had already happened. He just wanted it to be over, ..he wanted Lance back. 

The footage continued each showing the short incidents in moment by moment clips. Lance's second Major Mess Up...an actual violation of consent.. attempting to give Keith a blowjob, ..ignoring Keith asking Lance to stop. It's reaction..the after effects. It seemed to zoom in and zoom out as their fight went on, finally stopping as Lance was nearing full blown panic attack in fear of what Keith was going to do as his punishment. The footage continued with each moment..fast forwarding to the next scene, they'd even been in the room. Samuel paused. "This..next piece of the video is from the day that Keith was checked into the medical bay. The day..he had the head injury, that caused...all of this. Lance's imprisonment and this court case." He says, pausing. Honestly..a bit overwhelmed.

Pidge still refused to acknowledge the video footage, rather grateful there was no audio. 

Keith covered his face. "C-Can...room.. can I wait outside?" He asked, his shoulders shaking, tears still visible by his chin. "P-Please...just for this..and may I come back in when it's ..done playing?"

The judge raised an eyebrow. "..You are dismissed, I will have you summoned back when the video is finished." The judge determined, giving a firm nod. Pidge sighed softly, though not having heard their voices, having gotten the jist of their relationship. Keith looked at Pidge. "Can you help..?" He asked, as he pointed to the door. "Please.?" 

Pidge nodded softly, assisting Keith out of the room, keeping her eyes downcast, a bit upset at the situation. She was worried about what would happen with the case, but..they all were.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith struggles to accept that what he watched is true, Pidge comforts Keith and hopes to help him live with the things Lance has done..

Once the door closed behind them, Keith spoke. "Do you think Lance willl be free afrter this?" He asked, staring at his hands. 

"I'm hoping it'll be approved...he didn't do anything on purpose.. and it...it really looks like he regrets it.." She says frowning. "..He should be free and the case thrown out.." She adds. Inside..they were showing the clip, Lance writhing violently on the bed, completely asleep..as Keith was within the attached bathroom...completely unaware, and apparently..having the time to get hurt. 

"I miss him, ...so much. I-I..I miss his laugh, his smile..his eys..." He smiled to himself. "I hope the baby has his eyes...I just hope Lance doesn't teach them to flit... They'll have everyone falling for them..." He said, tearing up. 

Pidge frowned deeply, moving in to huge Keith, settling down carefully. "Hey, he...he.. He's gonna get out. I'm sure of it... they'll see he wasn't hurting you, that you came out of the bathroom already hurt...a-and you'll just testify that he didn't hurt you.." She says, worried and upset. Knowing fully well the fate of Lance, was laid plainly in Keith's hands. 

"B-But what if I mess up..and I say the wrong thing...? I'm sorry, I...I can't help but think this is all my fault..My fault he's in there.." 

Pidge sighed softly. "You're going to do perfect..just tell the truth.. that's all you have to do Keith." She says softly, worried but hopeful. "You're going to be fine." She says offering a smile. 

Keith nodded. "I ...I just miss him...so much. I love him...I want to marry him..." He said wiping his face. 

Pidge gave a soft nod. The second judge..the writer and recorder, came out into the hallway. "You're clear to come back in." They said, heading back inside. Pidge nods, "You're going to see him again, all you have to do is say the truth." 

Keith nods as he bit his lip looking at the Judge. "..s-sorry about that.." He said quietly. 

The judge acknowledges it. "It was trauma relation, ..which is perfectly understandable.." He says, "please approach the stand, Keith kogane and Katie Holt." He says, calling them forward, Pidge bringing Keith forward. The Recorder brings out the book of law. "Do you Keith Kogane, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, in this court of law?" The Judge asked. 

Keith nodded. "I-I do..I swear." He said, not knowing what to say after that so he bit his lip. 

The Judge gives a nod. "Alright, ..So Samuel, ask away." He says, looking back over at Samuel Holt. Pidge turned Keith's chair a bit, so he had a better view of the whole room. The screen..had changed. It now showed the cell that Lance was in. It..could almost have looked like a livestream, with Lance in the corner facing the wall. Just like he'd been almost every single visit that keith had managed to get to Lance. 

Samuel nodded. "Keith,..please describe what happened as best you can remember..The day you got hurt and ended up in the Atlas Emergency room."


	3. The explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explains what happened, and they get new testimony

"Um...I can't remember it all...but I..I had woke n up...and I didn't want to bother Lance...So I got up and ...I wasn't used to walking because I was sore and ..hurt. And um...I wanted to shower, because I was sticky..and I had a bruise on my leg, that was hurting badly..." He paused. "..I.. I um, I didn't notice the floor, ..it was wet. And I fell, hitting my head. ..and ..and Lance came, and I think he saw..that I was hurt and ..e-everything after that was a blur...I'm sorry." 

"There is no need to apologize, Keith. So you're saying that you fell in the tub, correct?" Samuel asks, wanting it to be well documented into the writing. "Lance did not hit your head, or cause your injury?" He asks, again. 

"Yes, that's correct. Lance only came into the bathroom to help me..He was asleep when I went into the bathroom. 

Samuel nodded. "One last question, Keith. Were you the one who asked for charges to be filed against Lance?" He asks, keeping his voice clear. 

Keith looked down shaking his head. "S-Shiro said..that ..that it would help...and that it was the only way...and he said Lance would be safe..but Lance isn't safe.. Shiro lies...he ..He told me just to say I wanted to charge him.." 

"No more questions for the witness, your honor. Thank you Keith." he says, simply. The judge seemed to be considering it. "I think I've heard all that I need to hear then. There is no reason to continue holding Lance, if Keith does not want to continue pressing charges. ..Is this correct, Keith?" 

"No I don't..I love him I want him back.." He said quietly. "Please, my child needs his father and I really don't want Shiro to be his father.." He said tearing up. 

The Judge's eyebrows narrowed. "Then, I move to dismiss the case of Keith Kogane versus Lance McClain. Lance McClain will be released pending the closing of paperwork. If there is any evidence to suggest that this case be reopened..Please state so now." 

Pidge glanced between her Father and Keith. "..I..uh..I have something to say about the case." She says, speaking up. "..It's ..about Lance..and ..his prison stay." She adds.

Keith looked at her. "W-What...? ..oh..?" He thought she was saying something against him. "..T-Tell them." 

"Well,..I've been looking at the cell footage, and..I didn't catch Shiro hurting him..but shortly after Lance was put in the cell, the cameras...they were..tampered with. And now there's marks..on Lance's back.." She says frowning, averting her eyes downward. "..I..think that Shiro, hurt Lance.." She says. "He's the only other person with access to the video files, with..my password. So he had to be the one to remove that clip..!" She says taking a step forward, her eyebrows lowering, trying to seem confidence. 

The Judge raised his eyebrows. "Can we pull up evidence of the injury..?" He asks. 

Pidge averts her eyes. "...I don't..have the files ready on this platform, but if..you let us bring Lance here, we can definitely prove it!" She says confidently. 

"P-Please...I was there one time...There's this guard, he's mute...but I know sign language, he can testify too...please.." Keith said gripping the wheelchair. 

The Judge seemed skeptical. "I'll..allow it. We will have a brief twenty minute break so you can summon this guard, and I'll have the guards retrieve Shiro and Lance.." He says, ruffling some papers, the writer typing away quickly. 

"Pidge the guard! His name is Curtis I think..please we have to go get him.." Keith says. 

Pidge nodded, the two heading out to quickly find the guard. "Let me check the database, they usually have their assignments written down...!" She says, pulling out her tech pad, opening a couple programs once they're in the hallway. Her father remained to unpack the images, checking over the files she had given him access to.   
"


	4. Chris's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets dragged in, along with Shiro and Lance in an horrible turn of court events.

Keith bit his lip. "Please hurry..we have to bring him. He's the only guard Shiro had around when he hurt Lance." 

"There's no Curtis in the database, but there's a Chris, It says in his profile that he's mute, ..But not deaf. Has to be the right guy." She says, "He's...assigned to the training center patrol right now!" She says, quick to begin pushing Keith down the hall, heading again for the elevator, knowing they'd have to go up in order to get this guard. They were running out of time. 

 

Keith Screamed. "S-sorry, I ..I had to let that out, I've..b-been holding back" He mumbled panting heavily. 

Pidge gives a short nod. "You're going through a hell of a lot right now, I don't blame you for screaming." She says, hitting the button, heading into the elevator, starting their ride up. "it's a freaking hell-scape.. I've never spoke in an actual like..court case before!" She says rubbing her forehead. 

"You did great, you've got nothing to worry about" Keith says, tapping his foot impatiently. 

The doors opened of the elevator. "We might be able to toss Shiro into prison, I'm not sure though." They headed for a group of guards, Chris quick to spot Keith, giving a wave and a firm smile. His shoulders raising, one eye closing as he smiled. His neck was littered with small bruises but everything else was covered up. 

"We have to help him too.." He said quickly, "Can you come with us...we need your help!" He asked, biting his lip. "It's about Lance.." 

Chris shrugs, reading Keith's lips carefully. He signs. "Sure, no problem, Is Lance okay?" He signs, concern and confusion clear on his face. Pidge nods, motioning for Chris to follow. She was a little confused about Keith's saying to help the other. 

Keith signed as he talked, knowing that would be easier. "We finally got evidence to get him out but we need to have a witness, that Shiro was beating him...and you're always the only guard around..." 

Chris nods as he followed keeping his eyes on Keith's hands, struggling a little to understand as they moved. His hearing wasn't exactly perfect, ...but it was enough to understand when some people spoke..but he relied on signing for some of his listening and comprehension. They got into the elevator. he signed. "Okay, I didn't see him hurting Lance though. I know he kept a whip in Lance's room..and rope." He signs. Pidge nods. "this is gonna be tough.." She says frowning softly. 

"But you know he was beating him." He asks as he looked up at him, signing quickly.

Chris shook his head. He signed quickly. "I can't prove it, but he was the only visitor so it had to be Shiro who hurt lance." he signed his eyebrows narrowing. The elevator beat, they headed back towards the courtroom, rushing. Chris signed " I'll do it. share had to be hurting Lance. those marks don't happen on their own." he concluded. 

"Thank you... Thank you thank you!.." He signed smiling. He made sure to keep his hands hidden from Pidge as he signed again. "And I know those marks didn't happen on their own.." He said looking at Chris's neck. 

Chris swallowed visibly, his cheeks reddening, frowning a bit. He signed, pausing before he even got past the first phrase. "He." No..He continued. "It's nothing." He signs, consciously zipping up his uniform a bit higher, hoping to cover his neck a little more. 

Pidge kept going, Chris following along, arriving at the room, entering rather quickly. The Judge wasn't there...But Shiro and Lance both were...surprisingly both in handcuffs, Shiro's one arm was cuffed to his uniform. The other arm, having been carried in by one of the cell guards, laying deactivated in one of the chairs.


	5. Chris's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris explains what he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Chris: Brunette, Short, Thinner than Lance, technically underweight. While he is mute, and cannot make comprehensible words from his ability to vocalize... he can read lips, and communicate with sign language, He can hear..though muffled and a little harder for him to do. He CAN hear, he is not deaf mute. He's simply Mute with a slight hearing issue.

Keith didn't know if he was in trouble. He just hoped Shiro went away, he knew if shiro didn't he would have to deal with the consequences. He looked to Chris. "Tell me later" He signed. 

Chris nods a little. Lance was seated at the back of the room, his head down, absolutely silent. A guard was standing beside his seat. Shiro seemed slightly confused having been handcuffed in the 1st place. Clearly there had been some sort of miscommunication.

Keith gave him a weak smile. it made him feel better that there were other people that cared about him. He looked to Lance. he missed him. He just wanted to kiss him, but that would just make sure even more mad.

Samuel took a deep breath straightening up standing is the judge set down. "Court is now resumed...We now continue the case of Keith Kogane versus Lance McClain. Updating to, new testimony of....? " 

Chris tapped Keith's arm, his cheeks a bit flushed. He signed. "Chris Mardieu." He signs rather quickly. The Judge raised an eyebrow, quick to recall the guard in question was mute, and unable to speak. 

"This is Chris Mardieu.." He says, signing as well, so that Chris would know more easily what was happening. 

Chris smiled a little relieved that Keith was helping out, communicating within the Garrison had never been easy. The Jugdge nodded. "Alright, Chris Mardieu, please approach the stand." He continued, it wasn't long until Chris was sworn in, pausing to sign out that he approved along with nodding. He moved back to Keith. Samuel moved to the front of the table, so that Chris could read his lips. "Chris, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Chris nodded. "Did you at any time see Takashi Shirogane entering Lance MCClain's cell at unusual hours, without food?" He asks. Chris was quick to sign, almost immediately answer, giving nods "Yes, Many occasions." He signed. 

Keith bit his lip, glancing at Shiro quickly. "HE says he had, on many occasions.." He says, beginning to sign the next question as Samuel spoke, to make it easier for Chris to understand. 

Shiro's eyes narrowed as the question was asked...Realizing this wasn't just a normal case anymore. The guard put his hand on Shiro's armless shoulder. Samuel nodded. "Have you heard things from Lance's cell that did not sound, normal?" HE asks, pausing as Keith signed for Chris. Chris rather quickly signed, nodding. "Screaming, crying, crackling noises" He signs, briefly flickering his eyes over to Shiro before they returned to the Judge. Who seemed..rather surprised. 

"H-He said that..um, screaming and crying, ..and noises crackling...If I may say something..On the way over here, He told Pidge and I that there were whips hidden in..Lance's cell.." he said quickly before quieting down. 

Samuel was quick to bring back up the screen, turning it on as Keith spoke, showing Shiro in Lance's cell.. Though the image frozen. there clearly was some sort of thin curl the object on the cell mattress.

" I'll allow this evidence in." The Judge notes. Samuel nods. "..No more questions for the witness, your honor..but I'd like to bring Lance..to the metaphrocial stand, not as a witness but simply as...physical evidence." He says, simply, having a feeling even talking would terrify Lance.


	6. Lance's Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's panicked thoughts take him on a whirlwind fear filled adventure.

Keith pushes himself to the side slowly, moving towards Lance. "Lance.. we need to see what Shiro did...remember what you showed me you have to show them.." He said quietly. 

Lance shrunk back a bit as he heard Keith come towards him, swallowing softly. He felt frozen..would they be mad? Would they be upset that he showed them..? Lance swallowed again. Keith had asked...That's an order. Lance cautiously pushed himself off the seat, the guard rather quick to take hold of his cuffed wrists, walking and escorting lance back over to the front. Lance remained quiet, even as he turned around for the Judge to see. The Guard glanced up at the Judge. "Take off his cuffs, after all He's yet to do anyone harm." he says firmly. Lance swallowed quietly as he felt his wrists become lighter. Rather quick to try and obey the previous order from Keith, removing the thin shirt...Revealing to all in the room. His back was heavily scarred, and now his minorly scarred chest, small burns also littered Lance's chest, circular and small. 

Keith made sure to move with Lance. "..Hey, you're doing great.." He said smiling. "I think that's enough, you can put your shirt back on.." He said as he smiled more. "T-They're taking you out...you're free now." he said, keeping his voice low. 

Lance was a little more relaxed with Keith by his side. He fumbled slightly with his shirt putting it back on as Keith ordered, nervousness flooding his senses. Did that mean he would be with Keith again..? Was Keith going to be like..before? Was Keith going to be mad at him? Lance swallowed quietly, giving a small nod, deciding his best course of action to try and make the least amount of people in the room mad at him, would to be silent. The guard nodded pocketing the cuffs, joining the other guard with Shiro, who was getting agitated. He didn't understand. 

The Judge nodded, deciding to accept the marks, the video still frame and the testimony into evidence. "It seems we have rather conclusive evidence that Takashi Shirogane is the one who took advantage of his position as captain to enforce policies, rules..and instill his own prison sentences without proper paperwork. And to violate several laws by harming a prisoner.." He says addressing the court. "I will need five minutes to process this new data into the case...Feel free to speak amongst yourselves." He says as he slides the file from the computer that Samuel had, to his own and left the room with the recorder. The Guards kept their hold on Shiro. 

Keith smiled happily as he took Lance's hand. "I missed you...the baby missed you too..do you want to feel the baby?" He asked, smiling up at Lance. He blushed brightly. "I can call you daddy again, right? NOw that you're out..and I told you you'd see the baby grow up! I told you, didn't I?" He says, smiling. 

Lance relaxed a little more as keith spoke, his eyes occasionally darting over to Shiro. He cleared his throat nearly silently. Finally daring to speak. "You can call m-me what you want.. M-May...may I hug you, baby? ..Please..?" He asks quietly, honestly...he was exhausted. He felt out of his element. Lance felt like he was still in the potential to be hurt..he didn't want to risk it, no matter how desperate to please Keith he was. 

Keith nodded quickly, "Of course Daddy, yeah yeah.." He said holding his arms out, He didn't care if anyone heard him call Lance that, He loved Lance and nothing was going to come in between them now. 

Lance moved in carefully, hugging Keith to him, tears rising to the rims, a small bare smile rising to his lips.. He finally had Keith. He finally had Keith. He..finally had the man he loved. "I-I love you, so much.." HE whispers softly, a little overwhelmed with emotion that he was even there. Not in handcuffs, not waiting for the next strike, not in horrible trouble. He was with his Keith.. And his baby inside of Keith. A few small tears fell over, his hand sliding to Keith's stomach to feel the baby. "...my babies.." he whispered.


	7. Lance and Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing more..but yknow. can't continue a lot when the other's don't write... Keithhhh

Keith started to tear up, as he saw Lance. "I love you too.." He said cupping his face as he kissed him lightly. "After this is over...we can get cleaned up..but first, get you some good food..would you like that..?" He asked, smiling. 

Lance kissed back, melting as his shoulder finally relaxed, he nodded a little. "I..want to stay with you...T-the entire time. Please..? I don't care about the food, ...I just want to be with you.." He says softly, bringing up a hand to wipe his tears away.

"Of course Daddy..the whole time I'll be with you..promise." He says, kissing him again. Keith just got his boyfriend back and had a bunch of hormones rushing through him. Could you blame him for wanting to be so close to Lance. He smiled lightly as he pecked his lips. 

Lance kissed back, wiping his own tears, trying to stop crying, knowing fully well he didn't want to risk angering Keith. A small attempt at a smile rising before his eyes settled on Pidge and Samuel, he was quick to dart his eyes down, his shoulders tensing. 

Keith frowned. "Is something wrong? daddy, can I sit on your lap? I wanna sit on your lap.. Or am I too heavy, because of the baby?" He asks. 

Lance swallowed softly. Opening his arms to welcome Keith to him. "Y-You can sit on my lap.. " He paused, seeming a bit nervous. "A-are...are they mad at me too..?" He asks quietly in a slightly hushed voice. Pidge was frowning and typing away on her tech pad, her father scrolling through the footage on the smaller screen. Trying to see if he can find when Shiro was hitting Lance. 

Keith shook his head. "No Daddy, they're helping." He said moving onto Lance's lap, curling a little. "They're just..focused." 

Lance relaxed a little, biting his lip a little. "..I'm sorry,... I-I'm just a little nervous baby." He says quietly, his hand drifting to carefully rub across Keith's stomach. Honestly...he was terrified of Shiro getting free again, terrified of making anyone mad. 

Chris was sitting in the chair, tapping away on his cell phone, talking to his supervisor, explaining the situation and how he was sworn in and could not leave until dismissal. 

The Judges were nearly finished with their side of the paperwork. 

Keith hid in his neck. "It's okay Daddy..I understand.." He said smiling. "I'm so happy you get to stay out. You get to see the baby.." Keith said smiling. "Maybe after I can ask Leo or Clyde if they can do the thing where they rub my belly and see the baby." 

Lance gave a small nod, swallowing softly. He was nervous..What if he upset Keith. "..I want to see t-the baby soon.., I'm glad I get to be with you.." He says giving a small attempt at a smile. 

"Me too...I know the baby had missed you.." Keith said smiling softly. "I missed you a lot too.." He says quietly. 

Lance gave a small smile tucking his head into Keith's shoulder. "..I ...I can't wait to just..g-get out of here, ...and be with you." He says softly. The Judge and the recording Juge stepping back into the room. 

Shiro sat up as they entered, frowning deeply. Though still silent, having not said a word. He knew he would get to tell his side of the story. 

"The Evidence has been entered. We are ready to continue. Lance, will be permitted to not openly testify. Based on our evidence, Takashi Shirogane. Please approach the stand to be sworn in." The Judge adds, the guard walking Shiro to the front of the room.


	8. Shiro's Testimony

Shiro sat up as they entered, frowning deeply. Though still not having said anything. He knew he would get to tell his side of the story. 

"The Evidence has been entered. we are ready to continue. Lance...won't have to testify, based upon our evidence. Takashi Shirogane, please approach the stand, to be sworn in." The Judge says, the guard walking him to the front. 

Keith moved closer to lance. He whispered to Lance. "M-me too.." He said, starting to shake as Shiro was brought closer to them. What if they didn't do anything? He knew Shiro could be very convincing.

Shiro sighed as he was sworn in, agreeing to tell the truth, knowing ..full well that meant he had to tell them what he believed had happened. "..Can I tell my story from the beginning then? All of it? Why I know Lance is abusive, and why he's the on-" He was cut off as the Judge spoke. "Samuel, ask your questions. Takashi, please cooperate or I will find you in contempt." He says seriously.

Lance swallowed softly, keeping his head down. Samuel nodded. "Of course, ..Shiro, why was there a whip, in Lance's prison cell..?" He asked, simply. 

Shiro averted his eyes. "..Because I was the one assigned to interrogate him, to get the proof of why he was hurting Keith.. ..It was just to scare him." 

Keith teared up, hiding his face as he started to shake. "H-He's lying...He's lying daddy.." he whispered to Lance. 

Lance flinched briefly averting his eyes as his shoulders raised a little. 

Samuel seemed suspicious.."And what evidence did you manage to get out of Lance that could not have been gotten without using force..?" he asks, the tone of his voice, annoyed. 

"..I-.." Shiro paused. "I managed to get him to confess that Lance was the one who has not once,..but at least three times continued without consent as to something Keith didn't want.." He says, returning his eyes to look at Sam. 

Keith shook more, shaking his head horizontally. "N-No..no, Lance didn't..my daddy wouldn't. It was misunderstandings..d-daddy didn't.." 

Lance flinched lightly as Keith spoke, his bac tensing, tucking his head down, a short whimper leaving him. 

Shiro frowned. "I only hurt him to retrieve the rest of the information, if I hadn't I never would have found out that Lance forced Keith to take medication without telling Keith what he was taking.." 

Sam frowned deeper. "..It is clean that, what Lance did was forgiven, even so this does not tolerate nor accept the fact that you physically harmed a prisoner." He says pushing the issue. 

The Judge raised his eyebrows, "Hold on her, It was never made clear that Lance McClain pushed unknown medications...drugs, onto Keith Kogane." He says, sitting up a bit in his chair. "Since..this is less than formal, do we happen to have incident footage of the issue in question to review..?" he asks. 

Pidge nodded quickly, pulling up the footage. "Of course.." 

Keith spoke up. "I... I...I was acting like a child..a-and I didn't want to take the medication,...sir... I had to take the medication, because of what James had done to me before.." He said quickly. "And my mother had given it to me to help with my heat too.." He added, looking around. he looked to Lance. "Did I help daddy..? ..did I?" 

The Judge frowned. "..Is it possible to get Krolia Kogane anytime soon..?" he asks the nearby guards, sending them off to get her. Though..in the end they are unable to find her. The Judge continued. "Let us review the footage." He says, as pidge brought it up, showing a clearly upset and frightened looking Lance attempting to get Keith to take the medication, struggling, and the failing of the seemingly mundane procedure..resulting in a forced kiss, containing the pills. 

Samuel speaks up. "..As you can see from the video, and from Keith's own testimony..he knew that the medication was for his own good.. It was clearly a rpivate matter and not what Shiro intends to insist was non consensual..." He says, the recorder documenting still. 

Lance tensed, careful as he tried to tuck his head down to his own chest, desperate not to speak. He was terrified he would have to talk, knowing still..that the entire room could be upset with him.. It was bad enough that Shiro was angry at him, ..if he made other's mad, ..he wasn't sure what would happen.

Keith hid in his neck, kissing his neck. "Daddy, it's okay..my mom will make it okay.." He said, kissing up his jaw. 

Lance flinched briefly, biting his own lip, tensing worse as Keith kissed up his neck, his eyes squeezing shut, a short whimper leaving him before he quickly shut himself up, desperately not wanting to upset Keith and be hurt for doing so. 

The Judge raised an eyebrow as he swiped briefly bringing the file into the evidence folder from the screen. Samuel speaks up. "As you could tell, Lance was terrified by Keith's reaction, and you could see them reconcile, your honor. It was a misunderstanding, not a nonconsentual action. It was consented to, after the fact. As it was necessary.. "He says firmly. "We have medical records here, that are prescriptions for both of Keith Kogane's medications as given to Lance by both Krolia and Shiro in the form of care packages." He illustrates by showing an outside camera that was of Lance's small room. It revealed Lance carrying a big box into the living space with Keith limping beside him. The video was clear and simplistic. 

Keith pulled back. He didn't say anything. He could tell by how Lance's body had responded that he didn't like it. He hid his face in his neck, not moving. 

Lance stayed still, desperately trying to stop tensing his body, worried and honestly terrified of potentially hurting Keith or making him mad. Sure maybe Shiro wouldn't be able to hurt him again, but if he made the man he loved mad..of course Keith had the right of way to hurt him. 

The Judge nodded a little. "Alright, ..so is there any other major issues that you would like to discuss, Shiro..? Before I make my ruling." He says, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes! I have entered previously, cell phone text records between my phone, and James's phone, and I believe there's footage too ..of Lance doing something to keith that made him send a message to James." He says urgently as he pulled briefly against his own cuffs. The judge seemed skeptical. 

"Pull them up" The judge ordered." The guard assisted, taking over the screen to show the texts. Revealing that Keith had asked Shiro to pick him up and then another later text saying that he was going to be bringing Lance to Keith's room. The guard then brought up the footage of the incident in question..Lance trying to give Keith a blowjob, only to be pushed away, for Keith to run out to the room and into camera view, and send the first message, then return into the bathroom..off camera. Then Lance barely making it into the footage screen, backing away, scared from Keith. Followed by the dressing incident and the eventual reconcilation. 

Lance was honestly..incredibly grateful that there was no audio, he'd be in a worse state of panic, the fear of upsetting Keith..honestly a little too much for him.

Keith looked down. He had forgotten to mention that to the Judge. He whined, gripping Lance's shirt. 

The Judge paused the video as Keith and Lance had begun to calm down. Noting the rough handling of Lance, and their postures. "..Keith, would you like to explain what happened first, or would you rather Lance explain first..?" The Judge comments. "It seems we would need both sides of the story, Takashi, you may sit." he says firmly. The guard escorted Shiro away and back to the side of the room furthest away from the two. 

Keith moved to stand, struggling a little, but slowly stood looking down. "..I ...um..I wanted it, but..then I didn't, and I..panicked..., my heat was just starting to calm down and it was feeling all out of it, s-so I called shiro, and told him to pick me up..I felt horrible.." 

Lance honestly didn't want to speak. But..he knew that he had to tell the truth, even if he wasn't sworn in..

The Judge nodded. "And the text to James..?" He asks, raising an eyebrow gesturing to the screen again. 

"I-I" He teared up looking to lance. "..I-I got bored, and ..I wanted to see James i-instead.., It was my heat.." He mumbles, starting to shake. 

Lance kept his head down, absolutely silent. He was honestly..terrified, cautious as he opened his eyes, keeping them focused on his lap, adjusting himself slightly, decided to try and make thing easier by settling his hands in his lap. He didn't want to testify..

The Judge spoke again. "Alright..we will take that into account,...Lance McClain, please approach the stand to be sworn in.." He says, lowering his voice a little. 

Lance tensed, quick to move to stand, though keeping his eyes a little to the side of the JJudge. His heart rate was speeding up, he force himself to walk to the stand. "..I swear to t-tell the truth.." he says, his voice oddly enough only a little shaky. 

The judge gave a nod. "Alright..I hall ask the first question then. At any point in time did you intentionally hurt or harm Keith?" He asks. 

Lance tensed, quick to raise his head, shaking it horizontally. "No! N-No, your honor..of course no! I love Keith." HE says seriously. "..T-The incident...he got mad, that I..I couldn't do things right, and k-kept trying to make him feel good.. It wasn't anger, Your Honor..he was in heat.." He says, quietly, averting his eyes, a steady frown on his lips. 

Keith nodded holding Lance's hand. He knew better than to speak so he hid his face in Lance's chest. "I..I love daddy.." He mumbled quietly.


	9. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach a decision..

Sam nodded as the Judge did. It confirmed what they thought...though clearly the Judge's decision weighed much more than Sam's. "Lance, Did Takashi Shirogane use violence as a means of getting you to confess what you did to Keith..?" Sam asks, honestly ..not sure he even wanted to hear the answer.. but they all had to. 

Lance tensed, keeping his head down, He didn't want to respond. Lance bit his lip for a few moments before forcing himself to speak. "..Y-Yes, ..he whipped m-me, when I made him mad, by telling him how much I messed up and accidentally m-made Keith mad.." He says, hoping to never have to repeat that same phrase. 

Samuel continued. "You're honor, I think it's clear to say that what happened between Lance and Keith was a private disagreement, and was already being settled when Lance was arrested...Keith sought preservation and to protect Lance. This..isn't a situation where force was required and certainly not a situation that gave Takashi Shirogane permission to emotionally and physically harm someone." 

Lance shrunk back a little, moving further to Keith, hugging him a little, honestly feeling like his legs were made of jello. 

Keith held onto him. "Daddy,..I just want Daddy, ..we can take a bath..a-and eat..and see the baby.." He mumbled, reminding himself. 

Lance moved a little with Keith, encouraging both of themselves into a chair, knowing fully well he hadn't been told he was allowed to sit..but still wanting some autonomy over his own decisons now that he wasn't in cuffs. He was no longer at Shiro's mercy. He leaned in carefully to Keith. "..I-I'm sorry." He says quietly. "..W-We can do what you want, I-I promise...as soon as I'm allowed outside again." he says quietly. 

The Judge nods. "I believe we can all agree that Takashi Shirogane abused his power and privilege, to inlict corporal punishment upon a party.." He paused, for a moment, knowing fully well that he had to be careful in his wording for these next statements. "This resulted in mental and physical strain on said party, as well as scarring." he says, ruffling the last of the papers, pulling the final files from the shared computer system. "Final Judgement on this case..in it's entirety will occur in a few minutes. Please take this time to relax a little as finalize the documents and come to an agreement." He says as he and the recording "jury" assistant recorder, left the room. 

Shiro seemed annoyed, Lance seemed..honestly still nervous. Pidge and Samuel were rather confident. They'd proven that Lance was imprisoned against Keith's wishes. This whole case..started under false pretenses. 

Keith nodded. Curling up on Lance's lap. "Can you hug me..? I..I wanna take a nap, but I don't wanna fall off.>" he asked, looking up at him. "And...and hold the baby..." 

Lance nodded quickly, adjusting his position to hug Keith, supporting him firmly in his lap, his hand careful as it skirted over Keith's stomach. "..I- ....I'm sorry f-for everything.." he says quietly, just above a whisper. He was nervous..if the judges decided to..they could very well just toss Lance back into Jail, ...after all he had technically done so many wrong things, he deserved jail time... But now. Lance just didn't know. He wasn't sure what would happen, and either option..terrified him. 

"Why..? You didn't do anything wrong, daddy..you didn't hurt anyone. Shhiro hurt you, and what he did was wrong.." Keith says quietly. "So..don't worry, everything will be okay..and daddy, you'll start to relax after right..?" 

Lance tensed a little. "..b-but I did hurt you..before..I'm sorry I did, I never should hurt the person I love...it was wrong.. and I'm sorry. I'll be good after,...if I'm good enough to be released.." He says quietly. He was honestly...terrified. Having not really gotten but four visitors to his cell in the entire time of being captured..He felt like going back to that cell would be a death sentence. 

"Daddy.." Keith stopped himself. "Baby, everything is going to be alright okay? I promise..I forgive you." 

Lance tensed slightly, rather quick to avert his eyes as he heard keith call him baby. He swallowed softly. "..I love you...y-yknow that.." he says quietly. "..I-I'll be okay.." he says just above a whisper, still honestly terrified of having to return to that cell, even the idea of staying there another day was beyond scary. Even without Shiro..just being left alone,..was enough to make him fear not being freed.


	10. Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied straight from my Kik...the finale of our court case and moving on to current life. Zero edits, because I'm on my phone.

Lance tensed slightly, rather quick to avert his eyes as he heard Keith call him baby. He swallowed softly. "..I love you.., y-yknow that.." he says quietly. "..I..I'll be okay.." he says, just barely above a whisper, honestly..still terrified of the idea of being returned to that cell..even the idea of staying there another day...was beyond scary.., even without Shiro.. just being alone.. 

It wasn't long before the Judge and the recording Judge returned back into the room with their final verdict, settling in rather quickly. Samuel, Pidge, Shiro, Chris, the two guards responsible for Lance and Shiro, clearly eager to hear the news..

“I know I love you too.. but for right now you should focus on getting better... okay... now when we get bad we can shower and then you can finally get some rest. Is that okay with you baby?” Keith stayed quiet after that and looked to them

Lance gave a small nod swallowing softly. He stayed quiet, not wanting to potentially interrupt the judges. Lance was nervous. 

The judge sat down, calling court back into session. "..With all the evidence brought before us. By both Takashi Shirogane and the sides supporting Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. We see Takashi Shirogane misused his status as a Captain to enforce an unfair jail sentence upon Lance McClain without a Judge sentence. On top of that, we see two counts of assault.., one for Keith Kogane..and one for Lance McClain. We do not need Krolia Kogane for this testimony..we've got records of Keith receiving medication from Atlas Doctors." He concluded. He paused glancing around. "..It seems, we've reached the end of this case. I see it fit that Shiro be sentenced to two years of jail time," he says firmly.

“Two.. two?...” he teared up. “That’s not long enough... he hurt lance! Badly and your only putting him away for two years!” He shouted tears quickly forming.

Lance flinched as Keith shouted, tensing, quickly lowering his head, tears were rising. 

The Judge frowned deeply. "Keith Kogane. Settle yourself..And let me finish. Or I will find you in contempt." He says seriously. "With no chance at Parole. He will serve his two years in the same conditions that Lance was made to sustain. Solitary Confinement." He paused. "..Lance McClain will be released from his sentence effective Immediately and will receive two mandatory medical visits to update his health records to reflect the injuries Lance has sustained." He says firmly, the record keeping Judge..who was also serving as their miniature Jury, gave a short nod.

Keith huffed and went to lance. “Let’s go. Your able to leave and I want to get you checked on..”  
Lance flinched lightly, biting his lip, keeping his head down. He was honestly..nervous. Yes he'd been freed. He was still unsure if he would be able to keep the man he adored happy..especially when he was upset. Lance shrunk in on himself a little. 

The judge dismissed the court as the guards brought a rather stunned Shiro out through the back doors for processing. Pidge and Samuel relieved it was over, packing up the small amount of paperwork they had. Chris leaving shortly after the court was dismissed, wanting to get away, along with get back to his job, quite relieved.

Keith held his hand tightly as he walked with him. “I.. I’m just happy.. I’m so happy your free..” he said laughing a bit. “I... I hope I’m not dreaming...”

 

Lance was cautious as he walked with Keith, being honestly...a little worried. He kept his eyes aimed downward. He didn't want to risk upsetting Keith. "..Y-you're not dreaming, baby.." he says quietly.

“I know I’m just.. so so so happy..” he said smiling softly. “Let’s get you checked okay?” He said as he took lance to go see Clyde or Leo, maybe even both

Lance bit his lip, staying rather quiet as Keith led him downstairs. He wasnt sure if he even wanted to be checked. 

Leo and Clyde were both in the medical bay, sorting through files, Clyde running his own blood tests. "Oh,..Lance!?" Clyde says, glancing up from the microscope. "What? How? Did it happen??" He asks, rapid fire, confused and a little happy to see Keith and Lance together.

“ They said he can be free! It’s great right! And Shiro is going in jail!" keith said happily

Leo frowned his smile falling. "..So Shiro's gonna be in jail? ..Who's going to lead IFG-Atlas..?" Clyde shushed Leo. "Shut up, we've got Iverson, Sam, and Seok Jin, not to mention Veronica. We've got plenty of people to lead Atlas.." He says scolding Leo briefly. "God it's good to see you again Lance.." Clyde says softly getting up from the desk, going over. "..Did something happen? Or did you guys just want to see Keith's baby..?" He asks, giving a warm smile.

“Well.. we want to do a check up on lance.. um Shiro.. Shiro beat him a lot so we want to make sure he’s alright.. then after if it’s not to much to ask I want him to see the baby..” he said as he smiled happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Lance's reveal, his trauma, dealing with those fears and overcoming them.


	11. Medical Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees the doctors for the first time since his admittence into the cells. His resolving diagnosis, and how he's overcome some of the wounds Shiro has caused him. His ribs while not discussed are still broken. He still has issues breathing. This may come into play later.

Lance gave a small nod, keeping quiet, averting his eyes. "...He..left marks..from that whip." He's says quietly, frowning. 

Clyde raised an eyebrow but quickly lowered it. "Sure, No problem..I can definitely give a once over. See if it's permanent or just heavily bruised, y'know. And of course you two can get an ultrasound. It's not a problem." He says, giving a nod, gesturing them over to a side examination room...the same back room where Lance had been previously...to be checked out by Leo before being put in jail in the first place.

Keith looked to Clyde giggling. “So...” he said smirking as he looked to Leo. He nudged his side. “He seems a lot better.. what happened?..”

Lance followed silently, lowering his head a little as Keith talked. He honestly..was still nervous. 

Clyde shrugged. "Not much, ...I let him know what Ive got going on, ..My issues with the publishing unit, told him he could screw himself if he wants to stop me from living my dreams." He says shrugging.

“What!? Clyde..” he calmed himself. “Do you have feelings for him? Yes or no dipshit?” He asked crossing his arms his voice becoming more hushed.

Clyde shrugged a little. "He acts like he likes me, but then wants me to turn down the only office to rise above my station. Im not supposed to be some lame assistant! Im supposed to be a doctor. I've had all my trainings, have published almost everything I needed to, now I've only got two weeks left of final exams..and I'll be legally..ready to operate this lab entirely on my own...which is basically what I'm doing now, since he's..ignoring half of the paperwork, testing, and such that hes supposed to do."

“Do you love him? Because if you do you should maybe think about how this is effecting him.. he’s probably going to leave, they may put him where more people are needed... maybe he’s upset about that..”

Clyde sighs. "..It's not that simple, Keith. Sure he's..close. and I do like him, but he pretends to hate him, we bicker like...all the time. But he doesn't do his job, and I need him to get his damn act together. He's already got his licenses. I'm just supposed to be the assistant. But we do need two to operate this med bay. It's not that easy..they..won't move him. They can't. He's fully covered, I'm the one that's not. There isn't any other real doctors on here besides Colleen Holt and she can't help if something goes wrong, because she's in charge of our medications and food supply in the form of plants...

 

“Oh... oh.. then why don’t you tell him that... sit him down tell him how you feel, that you don’t hate him..”

Clyde sighs. "..Ive got to find the right time, ... anyways, Enough about me. Leo's learning not to be an asshole.. , Lance, come on." He says patting the table. "let's see these marks.." he says, frowning. 

Lance was hesitant, but got up on the table, biting his lip. He pulled off his shirt, revealing the circular burn marks on his chest and the whip marks, some littering his chest, though most marking his back.

Keith sat down looking down. He didn’t want to see the marks again it hurt to much

 

Lance remained silent, letting Clyde check over him. "..He burned you..?" He asks, a little confused. Lance nodded hesitantly, staying quiet. "..Wow...well they're not second degree, you're gonna heal.. but I'm not sure about the marks. But you can definitely make the ones that are scarring fade.. " he says taking a step back, grabbing a notepad. "..You should be fine healing the cuts with some basic antibiotic cream.." he says calmly. "..You can out your shirt back on by the way, unless you have any other marks." Clyde says. Lance shook his head.

“So he’s okay?.. well as okay as he could be?” Keith asked as he went to Lances hugging his side.

Lance hesitated. "..I-I..do babe one more mark, b-but I don't think it's ..permanent." he says quietly, averting his eyes down as he tugged on his shirt. 

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Alright, where?" He asks. Lance stays quiet,

Lance stays quiet, lifting up his pants leg, on his left ankle, revealing four braided marks across his ankle...like he'd been wrapped in the chains he was in when Keith had last seen him restrained to the bed. "..i-it doesn't hurt much.." he says quietly.

Keith looked down. “Oh.. why didn’t you show that.. to the judge?...” he asked tearing up. “Lance...”

Lance averted his eyes, "b-but this ones my fault.." he says quietly, tensing a bit as he tried to move back. Clyde moving down on one knee to check on Lance's ankle, lifting it by the heel. 

"..What do you mean?" Clyde asks. Lance hesitated. "..I tried to struggle, ..I-I didn't mean to, but..I didn't listen.."

 

“But you didn’t want to be there... anyone would’ve tried to get away lance.. really anyone would’ve..”

Lance bit his lip staying quiet, hesitant. ".. But I was the one who didn't listen, H-he warned me..while he was changing the chains. But I-I fought him anyways.." he says softly.

Lance tensed a little, his shoulders raising. He swallowed softly. "I-Its not that bad, ...they're not t-that bad.."

Lance seemed nervous, conflicted and worried. He didn't want Keith to be upset, knowing the stress would not only have affected the baby..but also that it could cause Keith to be mad at him. "..I..I'll be fine, baby...it's not a big deal.."

“But... daddy..” he mumbled frowning. “For me daddy..”

Lance shrank back slightly on the table, stopping considering that Clyde still held his foot. His shoulders raised, rather easily. He was quick to lower his head as Keith spoke, swallowing quietly. "..I-I can be good.." he says quietly, his hands fidgeting slightly at his sides.

Keith smiled going to him and kissing his cheek. “It’ll be really quick promise.. then we can go eat then head back and shower..”

Keith smiled going to him and kissing his cheek. “It’ll be really quick promise.. then we can go eat then head back and shower..”

Lance relaxed a little, his shoulders still a bit raised, nervous as Clyde let go of his ankle. "..I suggest you keep it raised, or at least raise it up for a few hours every day, so the swelling doesn't get worse. Ice and heat alternatively, ..ice for swelling, heat to relieve pain and encourage blood flow." He says, firmly.

Lance gave a small nod having a feeling he was being dismissed, nervous and unsure if Keith was upset with him. "..y-yes, Keith." He says quietly, giving a small nod to Clyde. "..thank you.." he says quietly as he went to get off the table, worried

Keith held his hand. “Baby... not Keith..” he mumbled with a slight frown. “Is daddy upset with me?..” he asked quietly

Lance swallowed quietly, realizing he had made the mistake. Lance's hand was shaking slightly in Keith's. "N-no, Im sorry, b-baby.." he says quietly, nervous as he carefully darted his eyes up, worried, his heart picking up speed. Lance was rather quick to lower his head, darting his eyes back down, nervous that he angered Keith.

Keith frowned. “Its never going to be the same is it...” he looked down. “Let’s stop with the baby and daddy stuff..” he mumbled. “Let’s go get you something to eat..”

Lance tensed slightly as Keith spoke careful as he gave a small nod, accepting the order. He knew he had upset Keith..Keith had warned him before not to break..yet here he was broken, and scared. He was nervous to stay where he felt was his safe zone, knowing fully well that even when he tried to follow the rules, he still managed to upset Keith.


	12. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry I was lost, I'm sorry he lost.

((Sadly, most of this chapter is lost due to severe emotional stress that occurred while writing it. I'm going to sum up what happened. Reminder this is a DURING war fanfic that takes place before Voltron leaves Earth..as if they didn't want to go back into space yet, due to lack of ability and the need to protect earth.. and to study Voltron, so they could continue to work and fix Atlas into a functioning ship..ie the mecha we all know and love.))

As Lance was released from the medical bay, they took their supplies given and went to the hangar. There ..they finally found the thing they were looking for, Red. The Red lion had been damaged, it's quintessence, responding, ..it's physical form as well, damaged by the Garrison's need to learn more about it's capabilities. The Garrison members that had experimented on Red had not had the ability to fly..and the red lion had been insistingly calling out ..when able, To Lance during his entire prison stay. 

Lance saw Red, was overcome with joy and happiness..only to sense the pain and intense hurt that Red was experiencing even then.. They flew back to where Lance and Keith were originally staying..a Garrison built housing unit, just off the path from the Garrison facility itself. Closer to where Keith's old shack would be.. Keith and Lance were nearly inseperable as they arrived back, heading inside, Lance still worried about Red. ..Lance's worries about red, led to Keith becoming jealous of red and doing the..unthinkable. 

Keith ...attacked Red. 

..In his wild, jealous rage about Lance trying to repair Red's quintessence..by funneling her his own.. Hurting his own quintessence levels in the process.....Keith locked himself in the bathroom and cut himself on the leg. Only proceeding to go too deep when Lance knocked on the bathroom door. ..Kosmo(who had since been living with Keith after Krolia had left Earth on a mission) licked Keith's leg. And in some magical way that only cosmic dogs seem to have, been able to remove the pain effects, though did nothing to slow or halt the bleeding. After an intense battle, and begging and begging Red and Keith..red allowed Lance to fly himself and a bleeding and losing consciousness Keith back to the Garrison and to a waiting medical staff. Leo, Clyde and a Prenatal doctor were already in waiting and escorted Keith to the medical bay with speed and efficiency all while maintaining pressure. 

..They arrived at the medical bay, Leo pulling Lance away, Clyde and the prenatal doctor checking on Keith and suturing his leg up. Lance being given a new bottle of anxiety meds for himself..and to help the panic attack that seeing the blood had caused. 

..Keith, however was not as lucky..

Here..is where we pick back up the story.


	13. The Baby Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..It was an accident.

Lance looked up, tensing as he heard Keith. "T-the baby..?" He asks quietly. The prenatal doctor pulled out the ultrasound machine. "We need to check for..any form of miscarriage...perhaps the baby is ..just still." She says, wanting to be professional, but sure. 

Lance's tears had yet to end, he was still tearing up and trying to wipe his eyes. 

Keith nods, "I'm sorry.." He mumbled before staring at his stomach. He was positive. He knew it too..the full feeling...all those overprotective feelings he had over his stomach weren't there anymore. He didn't feel accomplished. He didn't feel like a mom anymore...he killed his own baby. 

Lance seemed...in slight shock. He just felt like...collapsing right there... The color draining from his face as he heard Keith talk, tears breaching down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away ...Their baby. ..Shiro was right.. 

Clyde caught Lance as he stumbled backwards slightly. Leo pulling a chair closer. All parties seemed shaken to their core. The prenatal doctor checking...and soon after confirming that Keith had lost the baby due to his own blood loss, and the baby's heart was no longer beating. ..They'd waited too long. ..there was nothing they could do. They'd need to extract the baby..

Keith's breathing started to shake as he knew he was right. He held his stomach. "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm an idiot and horrible...you didn't deserve to die baby...you ...didn't." he mumbled quietly as he cried. 

Lance remained quiet, stunned into silence, his back tensing as he sat in the seat, tears flowing steadily from his eyes, in silence. The prenatal doctor comforted Keith. "It's not your fault, ..you didn't know.." She says, "..We..need to take you into procedure in a few minutes, ..we can't let the baby stay. ..Take a few minutes to say goodbye." she says leaving the two, bringing Leo and Clyde with her. 

Keith looked at Lance. "I..I..understand if..if you want to leave me..I killed your baby.." he says giving him a small sad smile. "..I won't hate you, ..I deserve it..I deserve to be alone.." He said before looking back down at his stomach. "I ..killed your angel..your mini you.." 

Lance remained in his seat, silent, tears in his eyes. ..to be honest, he was heartbroken,...but at the same time, he felt like it was his fault.. if he had kept a better eye o Keith, ..if he hadn't argued with Red...if he'd done something differently maybe Keith wouldn't have gotten hurt. ..maybe Keith would be okay.. their baby, okay.. "I-I..I don't want to leave you ...i-it's not your fault.." he says quietly, still unable to meet Keith's eyes. "..y-you have every right to hate me.." 

Keith gave a small laugh. "I could never hate you..I've loved you since the first time I met you...I could never hate you.." He said before frowning. "..can we go home after this..? I'm tired.." 

Lance kept his eyes down and averted. "..Y-you should hate me." he says quietly. "..w-we ..we need to pick up some food, ..I'll go get it while you're getting..the procedure.." He says softly. "..so we can go just g-go home..and eat, and rest.." he says cautious as he moved to try and get up, holding his head briefly, shaking off the slight dizzy feeling as he moved to Keith, finally looking at the man he'd give his life for.. 

Keith gave a small smile. "I'll be alright..go get the food..maybe we can ..watch a movie or something.." he says as he wipes his face. "C-can...can I get a kiss? ..for good look..and ..can you tell the baby bye.. I think they'd like that..if their dad said bye.." he says as more tears went down his cheeks. 

Lance gave a small nod, leaning down pressing a small soft kiss to Keith's lips, gentle. The tears were unending from both their faces. Lance swallowed softly. "..I-I love my baby, ...I'm so sorry...g-goodbye.." He says quietly, his hand settling gently on the man he adored so deeply.. "I love you so much, Keith.." he says softly. 

Keith kissed back. Tears forming more when Lance spoke to the baby. "I love you too.." he said kissing his forehead. "I'll see you when the procedure is done.." he says, squeezing lance's hand. 

Lance nodded, wiping Keith's eyes, his own failing to stop crying. "..I can't wait to see you, baby..we'll go watch movies..and eat all the snack food." he says softly, the tears dripping from his chin to the table. He squeezed Keith's hand. The prenatal doctor peeked in, giving the go ahead for Leo and Clyde to come back in and escort keith to the back room. Leo proceeding to have to kick Lance from the medical baby, after asking too many questions. 

Keith watched the door until lance left. He looked at Cylde. "Do you want kids?.." He asked randomly, not even knowing why he asked. It just popped into his head, and came out his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..I really didn't want to write this part up from the kik. I'm so sorry Dalyla. I'm so sorry.. I love you, and your Keith. I'm crying. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. ..It'll get better for them. There's so much I want to see us do.. Lance wants so much good things for us. ..They're coming just hold on, and wait for me, please..

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue to update as we continue in the kik. I know this is gonna be a little annoying. Apologies. I write for Shiro, Lance, the Judges, Sometimes James, Pidge, and Samuel Holt. And I'm slowly losing my mind.


End file.
